


Pleasure Before Business

by artificial_ink



Series: An Honest Man Is Hard To Find [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Thor (Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Daisy and Bobbi are just looking out for Darcy's best interest, Developing Relationship, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Lance Hunter objects, Or at least Darcy tries to convince herself that, Remy LeBeau is a gentleman, SHIELD Agent Darcy Lewis, Slow Burn, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, and her sex life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-09-25 02:27:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 20,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9798395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artificial_ink/pseuds/artificial_ink
Summary: When Remy LeBeau has new intel for SHIELD, Darcy has to go running to hear it. It's strictly business. At least, that's what she tells herself.





	1. Can't Read Her Poker Face

**Author's Note:**

> Continuing from An Honest Man because I had so much fun writing these two and kept having fun building the universe. Not sure how many chapters but maybe 3-4. It keeps getting longer. Though I have quite a few ideas of other stories for this 'verse.  
> Enjoy!

 

“Getting ready for your _debriefing,_ I see,” Hunter snarked, needlessly emphasizing the word ‘debriefing’ when the innuendo was as subtle a speeding freight train. Never pausing while loading her icer, Darcy rolled her eyes and gave Hunter a pointed look. Next to her, Daisy smiled and shared a knowing glance with Hunter. Traitor. 

“It’s an exchange of information. Dry and simple. Anyone here could do it in my place, if I couldn’t make it,” Darcy corrected but that sounded unconvincing, even to her. LeBeau had made it clear he’d not talk to anyone but Darcy. 

Roughly three months ago, Darcy had tracked down Remy LeBeau in a crappy bar to try and negotiate cooperation with SHIELD. It happened to be her luck that Remy was also her soulmate and thus a lot more willing to cooperate. So, whenever Remy had important or useful information, Darcy went down to New Orleans to discuss it. He’d insisted that information was only exchanged in person and that Darcy was the main point of communication. In order to keep face and not lose trust in his seedy contacts, it was always framed to look like his latest ‘hobby’ was simply going down for a weekend of fun in the sheets. Darcy had actually been surprised Coulson agreed to the terms so easily. Though, Remy was a smooth talker and she had a feeling that Coulson was a secret romantic (she’d heard the story about him and the cellist). When it came down to it, Darcy would prefer the entire team not meddle in her love life. Or lack thereof at this point. She kept their meetings strictly business. She’d be lying if she didn’t admit that spending time with Remy was fun but she’d never actually _admit_ to that. 

“Hell, you know how much I’d love to get romanced by a hot Cajun man on the regular and get to call it work?” Daisy said, envy heavy in her voice. With a pout and dramatic sigh, she picked up one of Darcy’s ceramic knives and inspected its blade. 

“I still can’t believe Coulson agreed to LeBeau’s terms,” scoffed Hunter. “He should just pick up a phone. Bloke shouldn’t use SHIELD as his personal dating agency.” 

“Uh, he’s Darcy’s soulmate,” Daisy pointed out, talking to Hunter like he was slow. “The both of them have every right to get to know each other.” 

“Again, pick up a phone and talk to her! Bloke’s got a hold on crime in New Orleans and who knows where else. He’s got enough money to buy a landline, at least. Why we got to cater to him? Darcy’s not a call girl for hire.” 

“They do text,” Daisy argued and Hunter crossed his arms, unimpressed. 

“To arrange his booty calls,” he shot back. Setting down the icer, Darcy sat her hands on her hips at stared at Daisy and Hunter, wondering when they’d remember she was in the room. While she appreciated Hunter being protective over her and also appreciated Daisy backing her girl up, Darcy could fight her own battles. Even if those battles were doing her best to stay distant from Remy. While she was attracted to him on a physical level and he _was_ her soulmate, Darcy couldn’t help but think about how different their paths were. Although Remy was doing his part to help SHIELD, he was still a crime lord and didn’t seem to have any plans on ending that part of his life. Darcy wasn’t sure she could handle being apart of it. 

“No, so they can be adorable together,” Daisy said haughtily. “And he’s always a gentleman. You could probably take some lessons from him on how to talk to people.” 

“Yeah, next time I try and chat someone up so I can pickpocket them, I’ll give him a ring,” Hunter sneered. 

“I’m right here, you know?” Darcy finally spoke up, waving her hands over her head frantically. “And while I appreciate you guys thinking or worrying about me, I’d like you to know that I have all of this handled. But for the record, everything between LeBeau and me is all professional.”

“Really?” Both Daisy and Hunter said, crossing their arms and setting Darcy with skeptical looks. While they obviously thought Darcy was letting herself get swept away, they differed on how they felt about that scenario. Huffing, Darcy went back to packing up her weapons and continued to try and convince them that Remy and her were not a thing.  

“Yes, really. Soulmates aren’t always romantic and they find each other for a reason. Look at Coulson and May! Why can’t my reason simply be to help with tensions between mutants and inhumans and the rest of the world? Besides, even if I am pretending to be one of his side chicks as a means to help his reputation from being damaged by working with SHIELD, it doesn’t mean we’re _actually_ dating. The most we do is link arms and there’s been no funny business.” 

“Uh huh,” Daisy said, eyebrow quirking and head tilting slightly to the side as she smirked. “You’re doing a really good job of convincing yourself and that’s it.”

“Do you really think I wanted a King of Thieves as my soulmate? A man’s whose sexual prowess was confirmed by a number of women _really_ close to triple digits? Two of which were SHIELD agents sent to seduce him for information, only to be seduced themselves and left without anything they came for or their underwear. I know that I’m not the only woman he’s seeing, or at least pretending to see in my case,” sighed Darcy. She knew that Remy’s history wasn’t his fault. He was abandoned and stolen by the Thieve’s Guild. There wasn’t any other future he could have expected at that point. She didn’t blame him for who he was or what he did but she also had no idea how their lives could fit together anyway other than professionally. How could she ever bring him home to meet her parents? Her dad was a cop, her older brother was a marine, for goodness sake. Her mother, a librarian, met Darcy’s dad when they were sixteen. They lived simple lives in a small town and were content with that, hoping the same for Darcy as she grew up, despite her words. If she brought Remy home, her dad would have an aneurysm and her brother would probably shoot him.  

“I’m sure it’s not like that. Remy strikes me as pretty romantic about these things. He’s not gonna mess around with other women now that he’s found you,” assured Daisy with confidence. Darcy wondered when Daisy had become such a romantic herself. Though it was nice to see her friend smile about something. Ever since Ward, finding her parents and gaining her powers, she didn’t joke or tease as much. At least, that’s what Jemma had told her. “Besides, one of his weapons of choice is a bō staff and hers is a naginata. I’m telling you, perfect for each other.” 

“But it’s not even about that. Coulson gave me a job. I’m going to do it because I want to help make the world a safer place,” Darcy sighed quietly, already tired of the conversation as she picked up said naginata. The moment May had tossed it to her during training, Darcy took to it like a duck to water. Fitz made her a blade-less one of aluminum with tasering abilities and a few other tricks added in like Bobbi’s staves. Also, it retracted so she could hide it easily. 

“Sorry I even brought it up,” apologized Hunter, placing a hand on her shoulder. “You’re a good agent and being stuck with LeBeau as your soulmate isn’t gonna change that. Ain’t your fault, either. Pint when you get back? On me.”

“Sure,” nodded Darcy with a small smile at the peace offering. Even though Hunter was a bit of a douche, he had a sweet side to make up for it if he really did care about you. 

The moment was interrupted when her cell phone buzzed. Pulling it out and expecting a message from Coulson, Darcy was surprised to find it wasn’t from anyone at SHIELD. As she read the text, she couldn’t stop her cheeks from flushing and cursed herself for the weakness. 

“Oh, I know what that look means,” Daisy grinned. 

“What does it mean? Is your mum sending more sweets?” Hunter asked, perking up considerably. 

“It means lover boy is on the line,” Daisy said, adding a small catcall as Darcy handed over the phone because Daisy demanded to read all of the texts Remy sent. And she could hack into Darcy’s phone to read them even if Darcy didn’t hand it over, so this was just easier for everyone. Clearing her throat, Daisy dramatically read the text aloud, terrible Cajun accent and all. “ _Can’t wait to pass a good time with you ch_ _è_ _re. Been too long since I’ve seen your beautiful smile. The memory keeps me warm at night but it’s fading_.”

“LeBeau sending you love letters again?” Bobbi asked, announcing her entrance into the weapons lock up with a coy smile. “I don’t know how you resist him. Word is, he’s got tricks up his sleeve that aren’t just for card games.”

“Not you too,” groaned Hunter. “Why are all of you half in love with his bloke? He’s a thief and a cheat.” 

“I’m not in love with him but how can a woman resist a smooth talkin’ Cajun that’s also tall, dark and handsome with a helping side of bad boy?” shrugged Bobbi, giving Hunter a peck on the cheek to reassure him that she did indeed care about her soulmate even when mentally ogling Darcy’s. 

“As her S.O. you, more than anyone, should be opposed to it,” mumbled Hunter. 

“As her S.O. and one of the ones that trained her, I am more than confident that she can defend herself,” Bobbi explained with a shrug. “Besides, he’s her soulmate. Out of anyone, you should know that the path to love is sometimes an often bumpy road. Even if one of them is sent in just for intel.” 

“That is awfully sentimental of you,” noted Hunter, rather suspicious of her intentions and sweet tone as she reflected on their beginnings. “Where was this when we were together the first time?” 

“Not a road you want to go down right now, sweetie,” Bobbie warned, patting him on the cheek sharply a few times. “Besides, as a good S.O. as well as a friend, I’m more than happy to help my girl get some from a guy with Southern manners and an ass that won’t quit.” 

“There’s the Bobbi I know and love,” grumbled Hunter and Bobbi winked with a smirk. “And how do you know about his bum?” 

“I ran into him on a mission once, years back. Lost a target that happened to be one of his associates at the time. Associates being a loose term. Wasn’t much help to me then, but boy could that man make a girl swoon,” Bobbi explained, smiling dreamily as she relived the memory. 

“This girl is not swooning, I promise you,” Darcy said, finally getting all her weapons tucked into the right places. Today, she wore something a little more casual than her normal tactical catsuit and she was happy for the change. In a large sweater and torn baggy jeans, she was much more comfortable and she was sure the almost unflattering shape would annoy Remy to no end. Even if the mission was just to amuse Remy into finally telling her what intel he had, Darcy wasn’t going to run into it unprepared. Especially when every mission she’d gone on had become progressively more frustrating. Remy kept stringing her along, longer each time, before he’d eventually give in and tell her what little info he had. It was highly unlikely that she’d have to worry about defending herself against attackers but she may just very well threaten him with a knife. While Remy’s intel became more elaborate and useful, the things she had agreed to do, had as well. Last trip, she’d gone on a tour of the Vieux Carre.

_Okay_ , so she really enjoyed it and had a lot of fun learning all of the history and quirky stories from Remy. Although he didn’t look it, he was actually a really good tour guide. A good host all around, really. He’d been a perfect gentleman too. No attempts to get into her pants either. The more that she lay down the facts, the more she felt like an asshole for pushing him away when he was actually trying to get to know her in a decent way. Well, withholding of information aside, that is. 

“It’s okay to swoon, once in a while,” Bobbi said, “okay to give into lust and temptation. Getting a little action with Remy isn’t going to ruin the mission. It actually may help. Maybe he’ll give us more than three sentences of intel at a time.” 

“Why does everyone want me to sleep with him?”

“Uh, for the record, I am opposed to it,” Hunter raised his hand but Darcy ignored his comment. 

“If this was some government official that I was trying to schmooze, you wouldn’t be pushing me to sleep with him.” 

“All I’m saying is, if you’re gonna get swept away, why not let your soulmate do the sweeping? Especially if he happens to be super hot and you get along with him. Don’t deny that because I see the way you are when you get back from these missions,” Bobbi insisted as Darcy opened her mouth to argue. “You’re more relaxed. You’re all smiles and giggles. Also, the way you talk about all the touristy things the two of-”

“He and I…we’re just not compatible. Like, life wise,” Darcy tried to explain. “I’d never be able to take him home to meet my family and I’d just feel guilty knowing he’s sneaking out in the middle of the night to do some nefarious thing.” 

“He’s working with us and teamed up with the X-Men before. I’d say he’s trying to do the right thing,” Daisy pointed out, leaving the unspoken hanging in the air; that Remy was continuing to do these things, doubling his effort, _because_ of Darcy. Well, Darcy wasn’t sure she wanted to be the only reason a guy decided to be better. Shouldn’t he find it within himself? Changing for someone else’s preference never ended well. At least, that’s what she’d learned first hand growing up. 

“I just can’t think about this right now,” Darcy mumbled. “Coulson’s gonna want to see me before I go, anyway.” 

“Hey, things always work out,” Daisy promised Darcy, looping an arm through hers. “Kinda sure I’m a testament to that. And I am totally up for discussing this further over many drinks when you get back.”

“Count me in,” Bobbi said with a nod. “I know all about rocky relationships with soulmates.” 

“Guess I’m buying quite a few pints,” said Hunter, pursing his lips and giving Darcy a jaunty wave goodbye as Daisy led her out of the armory and towards Coulson’s office, chattering about her own observations and musings about the soulmate she’d yet to meet. 

 

* * *

 

The moment Darcy opened up her bag and looked inside, she cursed Daisy. Then Bobbi, just in case. Instead of the comfortable and sensible outfits she’d picked out for the next few days, the bag was full of lingerie, a menagerie of heels, both boots and pumps, and a slutty dress from a past op. 

She was livid. 

Remy was expecting her to meet him downstairs in about 45 minutes to take her out for dinner. Instead of the plain blue dress she had planned to wear that covered up all her sexy bits, she’d have to wear a little black dress (emphasis on little) that she’d worn to seduce intel from a German mobster with a penchant for S&M and blondes of her body type. At least she’d not have to wear that itchy wig this time. Still, there was no way she’d be able to get another outfit without Remy knowing. She supposed she could wear what she had on the flight over, but the woman in the seat next to her had spilled wine all over her sweater and jeans (because apparently she had to fly coach to help blur any ties to SHIELD when visiting him). Looking and smelling like a slob was still a better option than what was in her bag. 

So, Darcy called up Daisy to at least get some of her anger out. 

“Hey girlie, how’s the trip?” Daisy answered. She sounded perky, as if Darcy were just out on a weekend spa vacation and not on an important mission to gather intel. 

“What the hell, Daisy? Switching out my bag? What happened to chicks before dicks?” Darcy angry whispered into the phone. Remy’s home was large but it was still on the cozier side and she didn’t want to risk him overhearing her. He had insanely good hearing and she was certain it was to do with his mutant abilities. Of course, Remy claimed it was just the mark of a master thief (cue eyeroll).   

“Uh, this is about helping my chick get dick,” Daisy said smoothly and Darcy let out something between a huff and a growl. “C’mon, you know it’s fate. I’m just trying to speed things along. You’ve been so tense lately and-”

“Do _not_ tell me I need to get laid,” Darcy cut Daisy off before she could finish the thought. “I am totally fine being single and alone.” 

“Yeah,” laughed Daisy, clearly not believing Darcy’s tone, which admittedly sounded a little pathetic. “Coulson told me that you were asking about a cat for the base. I am not letting you turn into a cat lady. I refuse to have to tear cat hair out of all my clothes in support of this. One of my many stints in foster care included a woman that had way too many cats and I still get hives thinking about it.”

“So, you’re gonna force me into a sex dungeon kitten outfit, instead? Because you’re afraid of cats?” 

“Allergic. Besides, it’s sexy,” Daisy said innocently. “And a lot less dungeony without the collar and whip. It’s just a cute little black dress now.” 

“You’re only convincing yourself at this point,” scoffed Darcy, holding up the backless bodycon dress that had a plunging neckline and thin straps of faux leather crossing down the curves where ample cleavage would be showing. “Also, you know, I’m staying here for two more days. You couldn’t at least pack some normal clothes? Just lingerie, heels and one dress?” 

“I figured, I don’t know, after he sees you in the dress you won’t leave the bedroom,” Daisy admitted, this time sounding a little guilty. “I left your toiletries! And a clutch purse. Look, I’m not completely insane. There’s a delivery tomorrow morning to the local Post Office with your name. It has all your boring, old woman clothes.” 

“My clothes are perfectly functional and fashionable,” insisted Darcy but she was feeling a little more relieved, if a little offended on the behalf of her sweater and Converse collection. “Maybe I can borrow some of LeBeau’s clothes till then. I can pull off androgynous, right?” 

“Just wear the dress. Please. For me?” Daisy pleaded and Darcy rolled her eyes. “Hey, think of it this way. Maybe if you seduce him, he’ll give up intel faster and you can come back earlier?” 

“Okay, I do like that train of thought,” admitted Darcy, feeling herself give in to Daisy’s ridiculous plans. 

“You just need to give into me. Things are so much easier,” Daisy said in an almost hypnotic way and Darcy rolled her eyes again. 

“I cannot believe we are friends, sometimes.”  

“Oh, you love my conniving ways,” Daisy cackled. 

“That’s because I’m normally conniving with you. You’ve never connived against me like this.” 

“I connive against you because it’s for your own good. Also, Bobbi maybe helped connive a lot too, this time. Now, wear your slutty dress and seduce LeBeau,” Daisy said tersely before hanging up. With a final sigh, Darcy looked at the dress hanging from her finger. One thing was for certain: she’d either owe Daisy and Bobbi big time for this or she would be enacting some serious revenge.  


	2. A House In New Orleans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the lovely comments and kudos! I appreciate them so much even if I'm not the best at replying.  
> I go into Remy's history here. I took cannon from the comics and then twisted it for my own needs and interests. So it's not all exact.  
> Also: I'm not at all fluent in French or the Cajun dialect but I did my best with what I remember from high school and google.

Remy LeBeau continued to be a bit of a contradiction and Darcy was sure that he enjoyed thwarting her expectations of him that had been carefully gleaned through his dossiers. She would have assumed the master thief lived in the height of luxury but he owned a simple cottage in East Riverside. The home had been built in the 1900s. Remy had it renovated to include such luxuries as hardwood floors, state of the art kitchen, entertainment room (mostly for poker but it also housed an antique wooden bookcase that she was half sure lead to a secret room she’d yet to find), canopy beds and a claw foot tub. There were even nicely kempt climbing roses along the front porch. Darcy had dubbed it the ‘Cajun Cottage’ when he first brought her here and the corners of his mouth twitched as his eyes crinkled around the edges. That, Darcy assumed, meant he liked the name. 

The inside of the cottage was furnished similar to the waiting room Darcy had seen when she’d first met him. Lots of antebellum parlour furniture that did not come from the same set but yet somehow complimented each other perfectly. Everything seemed somewhat lived in due to the eclectic nature of the home but Darcy couldn’t help but notice the dust in certain corners and spaces or the lack of use in a lot of appliances. She’d often wondered if this was a place he only stayed when she was in town and that led her to wonder where he really lived. 

But Darcy was not thinking about this when she crept out of the room he’d given her in knee high boots and a dress that showed off way more skin than she’d ever planned on showing Remy. Poking her head around the corner into the open kitchen and dining room, she found Remy sitting at the dining room table and reading a newspaper. From the waist up, he wore a burgundy vest and purple silk button up that was rolled up to his elbows, so she to just make out her words on his forearm. The well fitted outfit was begging to be ripped off of him. Biting her lip and squelching the thought, Darcy cleared her throat but didn’t move from behind the doorway. Looking up and setting down his newspaper, Remy raised an eyebrow at her sudden shyness. 

“Now chére, you know I ain’t gonna bite. That is, ‘less you ask nicely,” he winked and she forced herself not to shiver under the deep timbre of his voice. 

“I only want to preface my entrance with the fact that I grabbed the wrong bag for the weekend. Daisy’s sending my real clothes to me but they won’t get here till tomorrow morning,” Darcy explained and Remy’s second eyebrow joined the other close to his hairline. 

“You alright, chére? No need to be shy with me. You know that,” Remy assured her and despite his gentle tone, Darcy didn’t feel any less nervous. She kept telling herself she was being silly. There was no reason to feel nervous because her body was nice enough to rock this outfit (albeit she looked like she was open for business) and it wasn’t like she _wanted_ to impress him. Okay, maybe a small part of her wanted to feel wanted by him, to know that _she_ could be the one to bring him to some form of incoherence when other women failed. She had pride, after all. 

“Okay just…don’t expect this to be an ‘every time I see you’ sort of outfit,” Darcy said primly before taking a deep breath and stepping out to give him the full view. A long moment of silence passed until a long breath slipped out of Remy’s nose, deflating him as his eyes widened. He cleared his throat a few times, running his hand over his nose and jaw, then through his hair. Eventually, it rested on the back of his neck and he let out a nervous laugh. All throughout, Darcy tugged on the hem of her dress so it was a little over mid-thigh and twirled a loose strand of hair from her messy bun. If she’d not worn her contacts, she’d probably be playing with her glasses too. Anything to distract her.

“Uh, now, I don’t mean to be disrespectful,” Remy said, voice just a little deeper and a shit-eating grin on his dazed face. One arm was crossed in front of him, propping up the other that held his chin pensively. Although his eyes had done an obvious slow sweep of her body, he was doing a really good job of being the Southern gentleman and kept his gaze on her face. “But, ah, what was it that you was plannin’ on wearing this for, if it weren’t for ol’ Remy? Hope I don’t have no competition for my own soulmate.” 

“It was for an op I had in Germany, about 5 months back. Had to get info from a German crime lord. He was really into S&M and blondes. I do not have the wig or the whip in my bag, so don’t even ask,” Darcy stated, crossing her arms until she realized that it emphasized her breasts when Remy’s eyes shot down in a moment of weakness. 

“Question never crossed my mind,” promised Remy, placing a hand over his heart. “Though, we gonna talk ‘bout the details over dinner, chére. Like to discuss what Coulson’s deemin’ proper missions for you.” 

“Why? Jealous?” Darcy couldn’t help but smirk, placing her hands on her hips and shifting her weight to one leg ever so slightly. A low growl escaped from Remy and Darcy bit her lip to hide her smile as a shiver of anticipation tingled down the words along her spine. 

“You give me that other man’s name and you’ll see,” Remy said with a dismissive shrug but there was something menacing underneath. His red eyes seemed to brighten for just a moment but then it was gone and he went back to smiling and taking in her appearance. 

“I can handle myself, thank you. So uh,” Darcy cleared her throat and tried to gain some composure. Holding her head high, she held her clutch bag in front of her and strutted towards him. “You had reservations for 7? Where are we going? Somewhere I fit in, I hope.” 

“It’s New Orleans. You’d fit in most places with that lil’ bit there. Well, maybe not a church but dependin’ on what part of the Quarter you in, never know,” grinned Remy, eyes perusing her as she walked past him and towards the door. She knew by now that he’d have a car outside waiting for them. For once, she welcomed the ride because her feet were gonna be killing her soon in these boots. But as she walked past him, she heard his breath catch in his throat. Assuming he was just ogling her ass (which did look great in this dress), she turned around to catch him in the act. Instead of handing a reprimand, Darcy realized that he was actually staring at the words down her spine. They’d never talked about their words or the placement of them. She’d known that her words on him were stamped along the inside of his right forearm but he’d never pressed her for where his words were. A lump formed in her throat at the way his eyes grew tender and his face softened. Hunger took over and he looked like he was ready to rip off her dress and bite up her spine. A shiver shook Darcy’s body. 

“A lil’ cool tonight,” Remy said quietly, not taking his eyes off her as he grabbed the coat hanging off the back of the chair he just occupied. Taking the brown leather coat, which was much shorter than his normal trench coat, Remy placed it on Darcy’s shoulders. It engulfed her. Where it would have stopped at his hips, the hem fell comfortably below her butt. She stuck her arms through the sleeves and it hung way past her hands. A musky, spicy scent that she’d recognized as Remy surrounded her and she felt lightheaded. Instead of wanting to rip it off, like she’d logically want to do, she pulled it tighter around her. The coat made her feel safe. She chalked it up to the fact that it covered her up. 

“You never said where we were gonna eat,” Darcy said, trying to throw off the tension that had formed around them but her voice didn’t get much louder than a whisper.

“Bit o’ mystery never hurt nobody,” winked Remy, picking up the hat on the table and placing it on his head in a jaunty angle. He held out his arm and Darcy looped her own through it, letting him lead her anywhere he pleased.  

 

* * *

 

“You know, we look like a pimp and one of his girls,” Darcy said with an accepting sigh as she looked around the outdoor courtyard seating at Doris Metropolitan. It was an upscale steakhouse that dry aged their beef. Darcy was actually excited to eat here. When she was little, her parents would take her and her siblings to Longhorns Steakhouse as a treat for birthday celebrations or if they were able to behave for a whole month without fighting. 

While Doris Metropolitan was a far cry above the steakhouse chain that happened to make its way to her small hometown, it still brought back some happy memories. Last trip, Darcy had mentioned to Remy the story of how she and her siblings learned to fight without her parents knowing because they’d all gotten the taste for steak. She’d not thought Remy would remember. Still, she’d rather have worn her simple blue dress here because it was obvious that this was a family establishment. Darcy was not above using her ‘assets’ on the job if she needed to but she didn’t feel the need to flaunt them in front of grannies and kids. So, she tugged Remy’s jacket tighter around her and bit her bottom lip, focusing on the glass of wine she’d been nursing. 

“Come now, chére,” Remy pouted, leaning forward. “Should I be takin’ offense to that?” 

“The hat and pimp cane doesn’t help,” Darcy pointed out blandly, taking a long, slow sip of wine to try and ignore the flutters in her stomach at his pout. 

“This is a mighty fine hat, I’ll have you know,” Remy said picking up his hat from where it was hanging off of his propped up bō staff, flipping it over in a showy manner so it landed on his head. The staff itself had an ornate silver knob attached to one end so it blended in a little better in public. “Won this in a poker game.”

“Should you be wearing someone else’s hat? That seems a little unhygienic,” Darcy shrugged and Remy chuckled, watching intently as she absentmindedly propped her head on one hand and used the other to traced the silver platter that the bread came on. 

“The previous owner didn’t have much time to wear it before I laid eyes on it,” winked Remy. 

“Well,” Darcy cleared her throat and avoided his gaze. “Fancy gambling hat aside, having my boobs practically hanging out really isn’t a sign of class. I look like a whore. The cheap kind too.”

“No matter what you wear, you still the most gorgeous woman here,” Remy said sincerely and Darcy took in a sharp breath at his change of tone, her gaze snapping up. His eyes fixed on her and reached out a hand till his fingers stroked the inside of Darcy’s wrist. A lump formed in her throat. In the back of her head, a voice was telling her to pull her hand away but she couldn’t find the will. Chills ran up her arm and down her body. “But you keep changin’ the subject on Remy. What were you doin’ when you wore that lil’ piece the first time?” 

“I will tell you,” Darcy offered with a small nod. Taking her wrist away from Remy’s warm fingers, she leaned forward on the table with her elbows and set a narrowed gaze on him. Remy was a mystery and she was curious despite her better judgement. He was full of fun stories and tales of his conquests or near failures but she never felt like she’d gotten something from him that was really important. If this was a poker game and she’d praying for a good card to come her way to keep her from folding. “I’ll tell you, if you tell me something about you. Something that I can’t learn from any dossier. Something real.” 

At her request, one of Remy’s eyebrows shot up. Leaning back in his chair, he stroked the stubble on his chin and met Darcy’s gaze with a pensive one of his own. 

“I’m telling you something classified. Only fair I get something in return,” Darcy explained and Remy smirked, quirking his head. 

“Only fair,” he nodded. “Ladies first.”

“Okay. So there’s this German gangster who’s like, related to the Kaiser through his mom’s side, tenth cousin twice removed kind of thing. Still, he sees himself as a lost royal, classy, Fifty Shades of Gray type, which, don’t even get me started on. Got his money by producing pornos as a laundering front for drug money and started collecting high quality art. When aliens hit New York, he got into collecting alien artifacts and I’m sent in to try and get info on his storage unit and anything to help bypass biometric scanners,” Darcy explains enthusiastically and Remy nods for her to continue, a small, amused smile on his face and crinkles around his eyes. 

“Anyway, the way in is a creeptastic party he’s holding for a bunch of his investors, full of call girls and sex rooms. I get picked because I have the body type of the women he’s always chasing after. Joy for me,” Darcy sarcastically grins, shaking her head at the entire memory and trying to ignore the nausea it caused her. 

“So I go in wearing this dress, a dog collar and a whip as a...new, virgin dominatrix who’s looking for her big break in the porn business,” Darcy says distastefully, wrinkling her nose when she remembers the cover story made up for her. At first, she thought it was prank but then the briefing just kept going. Darcy was not one to kinkshame but she did not like idea of masquerading around to entice a guy who was on the Linda Lovelace side of porn. “I totally got the heebee jeebees the moment his eyes bore into my ass. Once I get him talking, I try my best to keep conversation to the house and all the antiques he has on display but then he asks for a ‘demonstration’ in his study, where all his files are, so I obviously can’t say no. Long story short, he gets handsy real fast and I kind of panic because I am not ready at this point to get freaky with a sleeze for intel. In the end, I used the ‘sleepy time’ lipstick Fitz made for an emergency. Instead of extracting intel from him like a badass, I just stole files and blueprints from his study, which tipped him off that we were eyeing his collection and he triples the security. We still cat burgled his alien artifacts a week later despite it, so go us.”   

“At least there’s that,” Remy said, lips pursed and shoulders tense. His tone wasn’t playful anymore and the amused look had been wiped away the moment she mentioned the man asking for a ‘demonstration’. His eyes had brightened for the second time that night but it was from anger. While Darcy wasn’t the object of his ire, it was still a little frightening. Obviously, Remy had a jealous streak even if he technically had no right to it.

“I was promised that the next time we have an op that’s anything close to that, I get to be on team tech. Also, I use it to guilt Coulson all the time,” Darcy laughed nervously, hoping to diffuse the sour mood that had taken Remy over. One of his hands was twirling a fork and she saw the energy he was transferring to it. Her eyes widened as he followed her gaze, realizing what he was doing and quickly sitting the fork down before it exploded. “It’s my job and I’ll get the job done however I can.” 

“Just wish you didn’t have to deal with bad men like them,” said Remy, attempting a jovial tone but it fell flat. 

“Rather have me just deal with bad men like you?” Darcy countered and a small, genuine smile lit up his face. 

“Can you blame me, chére? Hard to hear you talkin’ ‘bout other men. Remy’s protective of what’s his.” 

“I belong to you now?” Darcy asked unimpressed, crossing her arms and fixing him with a raised brow. 

“No,” admitted Remy sincerely and somehow, his tone eased the rage Darcy was trying to build. “But I been waitin’ for you for what feels my whole life. ‘Cause of that, I forget we don’t know each other so much.  Désolé, chére, if I overstep. I just hope one day, you feel the same towards me.” 

“You can start by telling me something about yourself,” Darcy suggested somewhat awkwardly, avoiding Remy’s gaze again. Something in his voice told her that was the whole truth. The sudden show of vulnerability in him was tugging at Darcy’s and she wasn’t quite ready for that. 

“Oui,” agreed Remy softly, sipping at his cognac and looking off at a laughing family next to them. The wife and husband held hands, watching as the grandparents doted on the children. A wistful, yearning look entered his eyes but he shook it off and waited until Darcy met his gaze. “I was married, once.” 

“Yeah, I read that in the dossier. There wasn’t much on it though,” Darcy said, voice cracking a smidge. Her guts began to twist. There’d been a picture of his ex-wife too. She looked like an angel with blonde curly hair and a button nose. Also, sultry bedroom eyes and pouty lips for days. Darcy had felt a little lacking in comparison, even though she knew that it was ridiculous to compare herself because she was awesome in her own right. 

“Bella Donna’s her name. Bel. It felt like we loved each other before we could even walk. Met her on the streets when we was just _petit_ _possédé-_ uh, little kids,” explained Remy, looking down at the cognac he began swirling in his glass. There was a far off look in his eye that made Darcy shift in her seat uncomfortably. “But she was from the Assassins and me the Thieves. Those families don’t get on, see.” 

“Bit like Romeo and Juliet?” Darcy offered and Remy nodded. 

“Oui. Lot like that. When we first met, I didn’t have no mark yet. I hoped that somehow, she was my soulmate. Prayed God made a mistake. She already felt like my soul. We was only 8 when we met and I decided there was no one else for me but, then, 2 years later, this shows up,” Remy lifted his right forearm slightly and looked down at the words he now so proudly displayed. “Never told Bel. Didn’t have it in me to break her heart. Started wearin’ long sleeves, even in the summer.

“When we turned 16, we got married. Fathers used us to bring the Guilds together in peace. We was naive, Bel and me. Really thought our love could change it all. Then on the weddin’ night, she finds out about the mark. Didn’t take too kindly to my lyin’ all those years,” Remy smirked bitterly and the cognac started to vibrate in the glass. This time, he kept his power in check and pulled back before the liquid exploded.

“From our first day as husband and wife, all we did was fight. Didn’t seem like we could get past the lyin’ and the anger. She hated knowin’ there was another woman for me, hidin’ somewhere. Told her I loved her, despite it. I didn’t care about no woman lookin’ for Remy LeBeau to make her honest. Still, Bel got suspicious of every woman I crossed paths with. Then her brother challenged me to a duel. Said I wasn’t good ‘nuff for her. I won fair like, but all the fightin’ started up again.

“My punishment from the duel and bringin’ back up the bad blood was exile. I left Bel in the middle o’the night. Didn’t want to give her the choice to come with me. She didn’t take too kindly to that, either. After the divorce, I honed my skills, came back to New Orleans to take my place in the Thieve's Guild. Assassins don’t like it but that’s no change. ‘Sides, Bel’s in charge now and she left for Chicago with some another man not so long ago. They still have their part o’ town and the Thieves got theirs, like it always been. 

“But things got to normal again. Eventually, I quickly warmed up to the idea of a woman lookin’ for ol’ Remy to make her honest. Figured she must be quite somethin’ if I was the man for the job,” Remy finally lifted his head back up and fixed Darcy with a roguish smile. It threw Darcy off kilter. Well, his entire story had done that but the smile knocked the breath out of her. Darcy wasn’t sure if she was suppose to feel more or less confident after that story. It sounded like he was heart and soul in love with Bella Donna. How the hell could she compete with that? Did she even want to try? Why was she still looking at the situation like a competition? She’d made it perfectly clear that this was business. If someone else had Remy’s heart, it was of no consequence to her.

“Well, sorry to disappoint. I’m not the leader of some Guild or even the best SHIELD agent,” Darcy dismissed, picking at a piece of bread but never actually eating it. When was their food going to get here? 

“Chére, you the most beautiful, genuine and funny women I ever did meet. I haven’t smiled this much in years. Thought I lost my soul with Bel but I found it with you. Fact is, I think you had it the whole time and I never knew. _I’m_ the one that don’t deserve you.” 

“ _Oh_ ,” Darcy sighed, cheeks flushing red and the flutters in her stomach was now a full blown hurricane with its own name. Hurricane Remy. Forecast says to expect hot temperatures, sinful smiles to make you shiver and words that knock you off your feet. Clearing her throat and trying to find some footing, Darcy shook her head and went to her default mode of inappropriately timed jokes. “Well, I don’t know if I’m that great. I mean, I sound like a mega homewrecker in your story.”     

“So, maybe I do need to make you an honest woman, somehow,” grinned Remy. 

“You should probably start with getting me clothes that actually cover me up,” Darcy suggested and Remy reached out to take her hand in his. Affection shimmered in his eyes and the hurricane raged on inside Darcy’s gut. She only hoped she could find the same confidence as Remy because she was all the more uncertain now. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:  
> Désolé- sorry  
> Petit- little  
> Possédé- means possessed in French. In the Cajun dialect, a bad, mischievous kid


	3. He's The Devil Divine, I'm So Glad He's Mine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to all the comments and kudos! I do so enjoy reading your thoughts about the story. I know I'm terrible at replying though I'm trying to get better.  
> Been in a slump but I got a second wind finally and finished the chapter. I rushed it a bit when editing but I was excited to post more about this pair! 
> 
> Translations are at the bottom of the page. Enjoy!

As they stepped out of the restaurant and onto the busy street, Remy offered his arm to Darcy and she only hesitated a moment before accepting it. He’d promise to take her to a clothing store nearby that was open until midnight and that would have less revealing clothes. Apparently, he planned on taking her for a riverboat tour tomorrow night and his faith in both Daisy and Darcy’s ability to get the dress code right was lacking. Darcy wasn’t sure who he was insulting more, though she had been trying to annoy him with shapeless clothes so she couldn't completely blame his assumptions of her fashion sense. 

“Chére, you ever wonder why I insist on showin’ you a good time ‘fore I give over any information?” Remy asked casually, tone matching his pace as they wove through tourists and locals alike with calm ease. 

“To drag this process out as long as you possibly can because you’re annoying?” tried Darcy, making Remy to chuckle. Shivers ran visibly down her back at the sound. She tried to blame it on cool weather as she’d given Remy back his jacket when she got a little too warm over dinner and was now wearing her dress in full glory. New Orleans was still warm in the evening, this time of year, but Darcy was more than willing to blame outside forces to save her pride. Looking down on her, Remy smiled, as if he knew the exact impact he had on her. The way his eyes slowly glanced down her body with heated intent made her blush and her insides twist in excitement. Darcy looked away, pretending to be interested in watching the ebb and flow of people around them. 

“To show you that, sometimes, pleasure ‘fore business ain’t always bad,” Remy smirked and Darcy rolled her eyes. She was gearing up for a retort but a man down the street caught her attention. Overall, he was average. Nothing extraordinary for a man in his early forties, somewhat chubby and an unfortunate receding hairline. His suit was expensive and well tailored though, and Darcy knew that the phone he was arguing into in German was the latest tech. The German crime lord, who no doubt knew Darcy had a _lot_ to do with his missing alien artifacts, was heading straight towards her and there was a very high chance he’d recognise her in this dress despite her hair change. 

Darcy stopped walking and Remy halted next to her when she refused to move further. Looking around, she saw there was no corners or crannies to sneak into. The walls were full of flat, large windows of the restaurants and stores that made the Quarter so famous. Bobbi’s words suddenly filled her head: public displays of affection make people nervous. 

“Chére, you all right?” Remy asked, turning towards her in concern. As an answer, Darcy grabbed the collar of his jacket with both hands and dragged him on top of her as she pushed her back against the nearest wall. Wrapping her arms around Remy’s neck, she hopped on her tiptoes and dragged him down the rest of the way for a frantic kiss. While Remy knew this wasn’t normal behavior on her part, he obviously wasn’t going to look a gift horse in the mouth. Make out with it, yes, but not question it in the moment. 

Their quick smashing of lips slowed down as Remy took Darcy by the hips and added a bit of finesse. He melded their bodies gently, heat radiating off of him and she welcomed it despite the warm New Orleans air surrounding them. One of Remy’s hands moved to hold the back of Darcy’s neck and head, encouraging her to tilt her head up and open her mouth so he could nip at her bottom lip. It sent a shock through her body and she felt light headed. A giggle made its way out of Darcy as his stubble scratched lightly on her chin. She wasn’t sure anymore if her feet were still on the ground. 

Remy had a way of making her feel a little disoriented just by being near but his kisses amped it up a hundred times more. It was like fireworks were going off inside of her, hot and bursting at a dangerous speed. She swayed her hips with his as the hand on her hip moved to her lower back to gently press her body closer. Darcy responded in kind, tangling her fingers in Remy’s hair. Of course, Remy took all this as encouragement. After one more nip, he dipped his tongue into Darcy’s mouth but then let her do the rest of the chasing. And she chased wholeheartedly.

Everywhere he touched her, her body hummed in response. She felt dizzy and knew if he wasn’t holding onto her, she’d teeter and fall. Much too soon, he broke the kiss but nuzzled at her ear as she let out a whimper before sucking in a deep breath. Darcy was in the eye of the hurricane and she felt helpless to its forceful pull. She wasn’t sure if she liked the loss of control. Honestly, she wasn’t sure of anything as her mind desperately fought to steady itself. 

A shuddering breath in her ear helped drag her back to the happy chattering of tourists around them, ignoring the handsy couple against the wall because it was a to be expected sight on these streets. With Remy’s body pressed up against hers, Darcy could feel his heaving chest as breaths scorched her neck. His fingers were digging into her, on the cusp of uncomfortable but not painful just yet. It seemed she wasn’t the only one affected. 

“ _Zut alors, chére_ ,” moaned Remy, burying his face in Darcy’s neck. She shivered at the feel of his stubble grazing her skin, sending little tingles straight between her legs. When his breath evened out, Remy lifted his head to study Darcy’s face. His nose almost touched hers and she couldn’t stop herself from going in for another kiss. It was a short, hard kiss and she broke it before she lost her senses again. 

When her eyes focused on Remy’s, she saw delight and awe in them. Still, he pulled away from her to sever all contact between them and set her with a stern gaze. Taking off his hat, he ran a hand through his hair, closing his eyes and took in a final deep breath as if he were reciting some prayer in his head. Eventually, Remy stood up tall and pined Darcy with an unimpressed raised eyebrow. 

“Now, much as I’d like to take credit for your...uh, shall we say? New enthusiasm for seizin’ the night? I know there has to be some reason for it other than my debonair poise drivin’ you _fou_.” 

“I...uh,” Darcy cleared her throat and tried to shake off the urge to fold herself back into Remy’s embrace. Once his question registered, she remembered why she had dragged him on top of her. Her body went back on alert and she looked around them, making sure Wilhelm Kranz was nowhere to be seen. When she saw no sign of him or anyone that could be one of his goons, she relaxed a little. As she turned back to Remy’s expectant face, guilt welled up. Darcy had done the last thing she’d thought she’d ever do and it was because she kicked into spy mode. Even Remy deserved more than that. 

“Remember that German crime lord?” Darcy asked with a small wince and Remy gave her a nod. “Well, he’s in New Orleans and it’s probably better if he doesn’t recognise me because he was _not_ happy about losing all his expensive artifacts.” 

“Hmm,” grunted Remy, poker face on. “What’s this man’s name?”

“Wilhelm Kranz,” Darcy offered and Remy’s face turned pensive, a little furrow in his brow and his lips turning down in a small frown before agitation took over. His lips formed a thin line while he searched through the crowd passing them. Normally, he was pretty good at keeping neutral when he wasn’t smiling at her. The sudden flood of open irritation made Darcy unseasy. “You know why he’s in town?”

“No,” admitted Remy, “and if a man like that is in my town without me knowin’, it ain’t ‘cause he here to take no ghost tour.” 

Dread filled Darcy and she considered taking out her phone to call up Coulson to let him know. If Kranz was in the States, it couldn’t be for any good reason. Maybe he was in town to replenish his collection. Maybe he was simply trying to market his porn in the states. Either way, Darcy didn’t like knowing he was in the same town as she was. 

“But I promised you a set of pretty new dresses fit for Sunday service,” winked Remy, shaking off his dark mood like it was a drop of rain on his coat. Offering his arm to her again, he waited until she took it and led her back on the path they were set on. Try as she might, Darcy tried to smile and enjoy New Orleans but she couldn’t get her mind off the sighting that had to be more than coincidental. If she secretly sent Daisy a warning text while she was in the dressing room, she didn’t have to tell Remy about it. He was set on keeping to the pleasure before business schedule after all. 

 

* * *

 

Despite a lot of arguing that made all the employees at _Italy Direct_ raise their eyebrows, Remy paid for all of Darcy’s new clothes. She walked out with 3 fitted dresses, 2 pairs of heels and a cute little handbag. Remy even bought himself a suit that matched one of her dresses. Still, the price tag was high and she felt bad that he insisted on paying for Daisy’s meddling. Then again, when she realised he had over a thousand dollars in cash, just on his person, she was a little concerned. Though, the King of Thieves probably never worried about being mugged. 

Concerns aside, Darcy was quite pleased with her haul. While Darcy was a huge fan of comfort on her days off, she did enjoy wearing a beautiful fitted dress on girl’s night out. Once they were back at the cottage, she hung the dresses up in the closet of her room before getting ready for bed. 

Remy had been kind enough to lend her a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt for the night. They were a little tight on her curves but it was better than nothing (or the lingerie in her bag that boasted style over comfort) and in case she had to make a hasty exit from her room for whatever reason, she wanted to be properly clothed. Honestly, she wasn’t sure what she had expected him to wear to bed but it had never occurred to her that he’d even own such casual clothes. Then again, she’d never actually _seen_ him in what he considered PJs. Either he’d stay up late in his evening attire and she’d fall asleep or she’d just go to her room and not seek him out for the rest of the night. Darcy kind of expected him to have like, a silk pyjama suit or something. 

Tonight though, she’d been unable to fall asleep. She tossed and turned in a futile attempt to get comfortable. The covers curled around her ankles as she pushed and pulled at them when unable to find an acceptable temperature. Despite the dinner that filled her up and all the walking in heels, Darcy was still amped up and buzzing with energy. She checked her emails and her texts to see if Daisy had any updates on Kranz was in New Orleans (there was nothing new other than spam in her inbox). In a final attempt, she put on her headphones and listened to her ‘Goodnight Playlist’. When that didn’t work and 2 AM rolled around, she resigned herself to the fact that there was no hope. Her thoughts were spinning around her head in a crazy jumble and there was a knot in her stomach. 

Hoping that accepting the truth would help her find sleep, Darcy sighed and sat up. Truth be told, she still burned from her kiss with Remy. It had been the best first kiss she’d ever shared with anyone. She wasn’t ready to admit that it was the best kiss period though, because she didn’t want to think about how Remy got to be that good. Or about how many women he made shiver under just the touch of his lips. Or even how much bigger his ego would be at that admission. Either way, she kind of wanted to kiss him again. Just for...research purposes. To see if it simply was the adrenaline of the situation that had affected her. Not because she wanted to feel his hands on her skin or his teeth on her neck. 

The adult thing to do was to talk to him about it. As much as she’d swear they were only interacting on a professional level until she turned blue, she knew deep down it wasn’t true. They needed to lay out what their relationship was because she wasn’t sure anymore. Maybe that would settle her brain enough to let sleep take her. 

And if they ended up kissing for a while, she wouldn’t object to that either. There wasn’t anything wrong with a little kissing. Was there? 

Deciding to take Remy’s words of advice for once (there had been many but in this case: when you in New Orleans, there ain’t no bad decisions), Darcy took a deep breath and hopped out of bed. Adrenaline pumped its way through her veins as she crept through the dark guest room, slowly opened the door and poked her head out in the lit hallway. Still, she had the feeling that Remy probably already knew she was venturing out of her room. He seemed to know everything that was happening in his home and that included this entire town. Her mind briefly went back to the man who’d caused their kiss and how Remy didn’t appear to know why he was in New Orleans. 

Shaking that uncertainty out of her mind, Darcy squared her shoulders and followed the hall to the entertainment room. Remy was probably reading or practicing card tricks. The thought of him lounging alone, smirk on his face as he entertained himself in the dim light made her gut fill with coiling winds. Her heart pounded just a little faster. If Darcy swayed her hips a bit more than necessary on the way, it wouldn’t hurt anyone. 

With each step, she grew more confident in her decision and in herself. They needed to work things out but there was also nothing wrong in two consenting adults getting a little physical. Sometimes, Darcy worried at how easily she could change her mind, but she decided to not think about how that would ever affect her loyalties to SHIELD and instead focused on the very dashing man waiting in the entertainment room.

Except when she finally arrived, the room was dark and there was no sign that Remy had even been in there at any point in the evening. So, she tried the dining room, then the living room, his room, the bathrooms and even went back to the entertainment room to poke at the books on the shelves in case she did find a secret back room. All to no avail. Finally, she tried calling him but the phone went straight to voicemail.

Remy was nowhere to be found. 

At first, Darcy was scared. The worst scenarios ran through her head. Did the Assassins Guild finally decide to make a move? Did Bella Donna have enough of hearing about his exploits? Had he been taken and was being tortured even now? She sent a frantic text to Daisy, asking for her to try and find his captors in CCTV footage as Darcy tried to locate him through his cell phone. No location popped up because his phone was firmly turned off, leaving her without many options. Darcy spent the next half hour pacing and trying to tell herself that a man of Remy’s reputation would not go down without a fight so she _would_ have heard something if he was actually kidnapped. 

When Daisy finally had news, she sent Darcy an angry face emoji and a few fuzzy pictures of Remy entering a strip club with a timestamp placing him there roughly at 1:20 AM. It looked to be a classier joint from the outside, but it was strip club nonetheless. 

Darcy was livid. Her entire body tensed and her hands clenched into fists. As much as she wanted to throw something across the room, Darcy stopped the urge. She let the anger flow through her. Huffs of frustration exhaled slowly through her nostrils kept her focused even if she was extremely pissed that she’d wasted any of her time worrying about him. Obviously, Remy took pleasure before business much more seriously than she’d assumed and would look for it anywhere he could. Letting out a scream, Darcy stomped off to her room, grabbed a blanket and her laptop before making her way to the living room. She made herself comfortable on a sofa, even moving it so that the first thing Remy saw when he walked through the front door was her. As she set up her laptop to video chat with Daisy, Darcy mumbled to herself. She told herself that she wasn’t jealous. Told herself that she wouldn’t care if Remy came back at dawn, smelling of cheap perfume and covered in stripper body glitter. 

Darcy told herself all these things but she knew they were lies. Try as she might, she couldn’t stop some of the tears as she realised that fate was bitch to saddle her with a soul mate like Remy LeBeau. Some men didn’t change. 

Whatever. She didn’t need this in her life. As far as she was concerned, she’d get Remy’s intel and catch an early flight back tomorrow. It wasn’t like they were anything, anyway. One thing was for certain: whenever Remy did decide to slink back, Darcy was determined to show him that you _could_ make a bad decision in New Orleans.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:  
> Zut alors- damn it, though not necessarily negative  
> Fou- crazy


	4. Ain't No Rest For The Wicked

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you as always for the lovely comments and kudos! I enjoy reading them and everyone's theory as to why Remy stepped out, even if I don't get around to replying. <3
> 
> Translations are at the bottom of the page as well as a disclaimer for the location mentioned. I have never been to New Orleans (unfortunately) and am basing descriptions on research and reviews online.

 

Once Remy heard the spray of the shower turn on, he was certain that Darcy would be busy for at least 20 minutes. She liked long showers and even longer baths, which suited him just fine since he’d fully intended to be invited one day. When he’d realised her penchant for Blanche DuBois style baths, he made sure to keep the bathroom stocked with soaps, salts and oils. He couldn’t wait till he could join her...but this wasn’t a time to get ahead of himself, so Remy made his way to his study (which Darcy claimed was an ‘entertainment room’) and shut the door behind him. Pulling out a flip phone from a hidden slot in his desk, Remy typed the second number on speed dial. After two rings, there was a curt answer. 

“Hello?” asked Fence, voice gruff and anything but welcome. He was the head bartender of the bar front that Remy owned, the same place that Darcy had found on that fateful day of their word exchange. Fence was Remy’s informant of what was happening around town. Not the friendliest man nor the best bartender but he did the intended job Remy hired him for well. Save for this German _saleau_. 

“ _Salut_ , Fence,” Remy greeted, sitting down at his desk and putting up his feet. 

“Oh, hey boss. How’s the honeymoon weekend with the missus?” The tone brushed the line of mocking but Remy simply rolled his eyes when he heard a few chuckles of the Guild members in the background. Everyone thought it was hilarious that LeBeau got himself a cute little soulmate that probably never even thought about stealing a stick of gum in her life. “We was havin’ a grand ol’ time, y’know,” Remy stated flatly. “That is, ‘til I found out there’s a man in town who may have a lil’ too much interest in _ma crevette_.”

“That’s too bad, boss,” grunted Fence. “He an ex of hers? Need one of the boys to teach him a lesson?”

“Don’t know quite yet. I need to know more ‘bout him ‘fore I make my move,” admitted Remy. “He ain’t an ex of hers but she may have...misappropriated quite a bit of his property. Man ain’t too happy ‘bout that, you can imagine.” 

“Really?” Fence hummed, intrigued now and a little impressed. Remy hadn’t been too quiet about finding Darcy to the other members. Not that he could be quiet in the first place about explaining why he kept running around with a woman lying about having his baby. This time, he’d actually wanted to announce something. Normally, he was private, even in the Guild, despite all the members knowing how to keep a secret. But he’d just been...so damn giddy at finding her. He’d never tell anyone but the fellas knew there was something different about the newest woman in Remy’s life, even if they didn’t know about their shared words. No one other than Bel had made him want to play Madame. The members assumed a girl with more of a shared background would have ensnared him again, so they were puzzled, if also amused at his change in behavior.  

“Didn’t think the little lady had it in her,” Fence continued.  

“She’s full of surprises,” smiled Remy, picking up a poker chip and flipping it through his fingers. “but, I hate to have my fun cut short ‘cause of a man lookin’ for revenge. If you get my meanin’.” 

“Course boss. What you know about him so far? I’ll look into it.” 

“His name is Wilhelm Kranz. German fella. Runs a risque video empire over there as a front.”

“Huh,” Fence exhaled and the poker chip stilled in Remy’s hand. That was a guilty tone if he ever heard one. The hairs on his arms stood on end. 

“Fence?” Remy commanded and he got the distinct feeling that Fence was cursing with the speaker covered.

“Well boss, it’s funny you should be talkin’ about a German fella,” laughed Fence but it was forced and hollow. “There was one in here, not just half an hour ago, askin’ for you to meet up with _his_ boss. Now, I told him to scram, on account of you sayin’ you didn’t want no one to bother you, ‘less it was anything short of the Assassins announcing an all out war with us.” 

“I ‘spose I did say that,” conceded Remy, knowing that he’d been very adamant about not getting bothered by business this weekend, unless it was with Darcy. “Man say what his boss wanted with me?”

“Not much other than having some info worth quite a bit to you and the offer of a high stakes poker game. I’d never heard of the guy, so I thought it was either a poorly made trap or some kid with too big pants tryin’ to make a name for himself.”  

Honestly, Remy couldn’t blame Fence for not bothering him with this. The man had probably assumed that Remy was busy with his head between Darcy’s legs and Fence knew firsthand how ornery Remy got when pulled away from that sort of situation. 

“Where’d he want to meet?” 

“Lipstixx,” Fence stated and Remy cringed. Obviously, Fence knew Remy well enough to guess his reaction. Remy had been to most, if not all, of the gentlemen’s clubs in New Orleans. Even as a not quite frequent nor an occasional guest of these establishments, Lipstixx was low on his lists for where he’d want to spend a Saturday night. Especially with Darcy sleepin’ in his house. “Yeah, not the top choice but I guess the Penthouse didn’t want his business if he’s a porn mogul. The girls there probably wouldn’t take to kindly to him tryin’ to recruit. They don’t stand for any funny business there. Though, this all does make me wonder what your little lady was stealin’ from him.”

“Don’t know why these types insist on meetin’ in a place where you gotta pay for the evenin’ entertainment.”

“Not all of us have your charm, boss,” reminded Fence and Remy couldn’t help but smirk. He’d certainly been about with his share of ‘exotic dancers’, all free of charge. Now he had Darcy though, he’d found the idea to be tedious. 

Hell, this whole evening was turning to shit now. It was certainly a shame because Remy had been hoping to explore a few more physical options with Darcy after she was done with her shower. Their kiss was still buzzing on his lips and he wasn’t going to let that pass easily, even if she kissed him out of self preservation. The fact was she was willing to kiss him while looking for protection. It was a step in the right direction with a woman who kept kicking and screaming that their little dance was anything but courtship. 

“You know what I mean. The music’s too loud, there’s too many distractions and a terrible place to talk shop. How am I gonna have a civilized conversation if he’s got his face in a pair of tits?” 

“It don’t sound like you’re gonna have a civilized anything with this guy if he’s threatenin’ the missus,” chuckled Fence. 

“Come now, Fence. You know me by now. I’m always the gentleman.” 

“You’re right, I do know you. That’s why I’m offering to send a couple fellas down help hold you back if need be. Hate to give those girls a scare ‘cause you let loose a few poppin’ cards.” 

“I’ll take ‘em but they don’t need to hold me down. Make sure they bring 10 grand. If he wants to play poker with Le Diable Blanc, then might as well make it interestin’ ‘fore I clean him out.” 

“Sure thing boss. Sendin’ ‘em right away and have them scope out the place ‘fore you get there.”

“They better not be using that money on the ladies when I arrive,” grinned Remy. “I gotta nip whatever this man’s plannin’ and can’t have the boys too distracted till after the job’s done.” 

“Don’t worry. They got standards. I hear the quality at Lipstixx has gone down quite a bit more as of late. But careful though, boss. Don’t think the missus will take to kindly when you come home later with tit glitter and cheap perfume all over you.” 

“Thanks for the concern, _ami_ ,” Remy said blandly, cutting off the call and slowly moving his feet to the ground with a thud. Letting out a sigh, Remy tossed the poker chip still in his hand back onto the desk. There were really a hundred other places he’d rather be right now than a cut rate strip club. All of those places included Darcy by his side, innocently or otherwise.

But this was _for_ Darcy. He needed to know why Kranz was here and asking for Remy personally. It wasn’t good and in his gut, he knew Darcy was at the center of it. With one final call for someone to keep an eye on the house in his absence, Remy stood up and walked out of the study. He’d wait until Darcy was settled in her room for the night before heading out. Maybe she’d ask for a little kiss before he would have to go. 

A gentleman could dream. 

* * *

Upon his arrival, Lipstixx was rather busy. Remy was pleasantly surprised, if only for the business the girls would get. Although these ladies weren’t all his favourite cup of tea, he wasn’t ever going to wish ill will on a hard working woman trying to make a buck off of a handsy drunk. Or tourist for that matter, now that he took a look at the patrons around the room in an attempt to try and pick out his foe of the night. The main area was in need of a renovation he was sure but thankfully, the dark lighting made it difficult to see the stains in the carpet and a rather garish color scheme. 

At the bar, he spotted two of the Guild members and nodded towards them. It appeared that Emil and Jacque were his back up for the night and Remy couldn’t be more pleased. Not much could be said for the company around this place but at least he had two of the few people he called friends at his back. The two men walked over to him without a word, leaving their drinks that probably hadn’t even been touched. Emil held a suitcase that was most likely the money for the night. Hopefully there was room still for the money they were going to make.  

A woman sauntered up to him within the half minute Remy stood there. She had a swing to her hips and a glint to her eyes, one that Remy had quickly learned throughout the gentleman’s club circuit, could not be faked. The redhead filled out her pair of matching cheetah print shorts and bra rather nicely. She was certainly one of the prettier girls around here with bright red lips that were probably the shade of the devil’s skin himself and a smile to match that wickedness. Normally, Remy would be winking and kissing her knuckles but she did absolutely nothing for him. Not many women did nowadays, he realised, after meeting Darcy. 

Maybe the boys were right to be beating his balls. He was getting sentimental. 

“Are you Remy LeBeau?” she asked a little harshly before Remy could decline any offer. 

“Depends on who’s askin’,” Remy smiled tightly and she didn’t seem surprised by the answer. 

“I’m supposed to be  escortin’ a LeBeau for a poker game. ‘Course, we can take a detour if you’re interested,” she jutted out a hip and accentuated her figure. “Name’s Ruby.” 

“Just the poker game for me, ma’am,” Remy said, nodding slightly and touching the brim of his hat. “Couple of my boys’ll be joinin’ me as well, for the game.” 

With a disappointed sigh, Ruby turned around and didn’t give him any warning before she wove in and out of the crowd. Remy followed her towards the back of the room where there was a roped off set of stairs being watched by a bored bouncer. It didn’t take long for Emil and Jacque to silently take their places behind Remy. Everyone climbed the stairs and Ruby eventually led them to what Remy assumed was one of their champagne rooms. 

Ruby knocked firmly and waited for the door to open. Loud laughter and exaggerated giggles could be heard through the door, mingling with the muffled songs from the stage below.The smell of smoke and body odour wafted into the hall, both scents Remy associated with backroom poker games. When a suited man answered, Ruby quietly explained Remy and two more guests were finally here. She didn’t stick around to hear the man complain much about Emil and Jacque. Obviously, from Ruby’s bored expression, she didn’t care. Remy quietly tipped her as she walked past, knowing it was always better to win the favour of the ladies in these places, no matter what your business was. 

“The invitation was for a LeBeau only. Not anyone else,” the man barked out. The man filled out his suit tightly and despite his confidence, didn’t look comfortable in it. Man was also American. Probably a hire within the country for the trip. While the guard obviously used his height normally to intimidate, it was only about an inch taller than Remy. He also very likely didn’t have any ‘special skills’ like Remy. It had been a long while since anyone actually scared him when it came to physical fighting. Behind Remy, Emil and Jacque stood taller. 

“Give a stranger a mysterious invitation to play poker? Don’t think he gonna be a little careful? ‘Specially a man in my line of work?” Remy pointed out. The guard didn’t budge, instead crossing his arms in a show of defiance. 

“Come now, let zee man in. Zis is a friendly game! Let him haff all zee guests he vants. I am sure we can find enuff ladies for zem!” Insisted a bellowing but jolly voice. Although the guard did not agree with the sentiment, he stepped aside with a thin lipped sneer that may have been an attempt at a smile. 

As Remy walked into the room, he noticed the exposed brick and comfortable but worn couches pushed up against the walls. It was a decently sized room, obviously made for lounging and splaying out for more expensive activities. In the center of the room, a fold out table had been set up. That, along with the chairs, took up most of the space left even with sofa chairs stacked on each other. 

The chair left for Remy was the one farthest from the door and he certainly did not like that detail. There was a window behind it but he would try to avoid a second story window escape if he could. Emil wasn’t one for heights. It seemed that he’d have to fight his way out if things turned sour. But there appeared to be only a bodyguard at the door and one in the corner opposite of it. Two guards were good odds, especially if they kept to one side of the room.  

With that decided, it left Remy to take in the occupants of the room. Three men sat around the table, all with either a woman on his lap or whispering in his ear with her tits on his shoulder like an X-rated parrot. The man varied in ages, the oldest probably in this early fifties and with expensive diamond cuffs. A younger man, in his late twenties, looked out of place with a ninja turtles t-shirt. There was also a man in his early forties wearing a white suit and straw fedora. Interesting mix. Remy wasn’t sure what to make of it. 

“Ah, Herr LeBeau! So glad you could come! It is an honor. Zee Vhite Devil, yes?” Grinned the white suited man clearly holding court, woman in his lap and a half smoked cigar in his hand. 

“Most folks ‘round these parts say the Ragin’ Cajun,” Remy said and the man nodded enthusiastically. 

“Many names but same reputation. Oh, vhere are my manners? My name is Wilhelm Kranz. I haff been vatching you closely for some time. Not bad, I promise! Simply an admirer of vhat you haff built. Come, take a chair! Sorry, vee do not haff chairs for your friends. I can order some girls vhile zey sit.” 

“We’re just fine watching the game,” Jacque said. Something flashed across the oldest man’s face and Remy noticed the bodyguards straightening just a bit. It didn’t do anything to help settle him, not that he was fine and dandy about this whole interaction. 

“My men are here for my safety. They don’t plan on gettin’ distracted,” Remy explained but Wilhelm didn’t seem off put by any of this. “When you carryin’ 10 grand, best not to.” 

“Ah! Did I not say, Jacob? Herr LeBeau vould not disappoint. He knows his poker,” Wilhelm grinned like a shark, turning to the oldest man in the room. Jacob returned the grin and Remy wondered if there was anything more than a couple of tourist criminals  who wanted to claim to have wiped out Le Diable Blanc in a game of poker. Even if they had rather innocent intentions (innocent being relative), Remy wasn’t going to risk them connecting anything to Darcy. Also, he didn’t like anyone in his town without his knowing. These men may have arrived under the radar because of low danger but they wouldn’t leave thinking they could come and go as they pleased. 

“I warn you, Mr. LeBeau, I have quite a talent for poker,” Jacob said, German accent just barely peaking through. 

“I think you’ll find that I do, too,” Remy countered. “Please, call me Remy. We can all be on first name basis, can’t we? Friendly game and all?” 

“Of course! Oh, zis is Tim! Don’t let his shyness fool you. He has a brilliant mind,” Wilhelm introduced the quiet young man who offered a small wave. With the main introductions finished, Remy took his seat. Without needing prompting, Emil and Jacque moved to stand behind him. They passed over the suitcase so Remy could buy in. 

Games went by rather fast. Jacob had not been lying when he’d claimed to have been good. Tim also didn’t do so bad. Having played this con a hundred times, Remy let himself loose quite a bit so the players fell into a false sense of security of his skills. He also planted signs of false tells to exploit on later. Unfortunately, Jacob was not so easily fooled and Remy had to let some more of his talent show. 

Wilhelm was more occupied with the woman in his arms than the game but he did love to hear his own voice. That’s how Remy learned all about his business in Europe, all the well-known criminal families he laundered money for and his plans to expand his empire. Even if he didn’t outright say it, it was clear Wilhelm was hoping to become partners with Remy in his attempt to branch out into the States. It did set Remy a tad more at ease to know the man was here for his own gain and not to find Darcy.

As the night wore on, Wilhelm continued ordering drinks for the table and offered Cuban cigars. Remy declined the cigars and nursed one drink. Not one to completely refuse hospitality, he did give in and have a cigarette or two. He’d taken up the habit of not smoking when Darcy was visiting, first assuming that a girl like that didn’t appreciate kissing an ashtray whenever that blessed moment in their relationship would occur. It eventually just became a habit he didn’t really miss that much. But with a game where Remy had yet to reveal his real intentions and had just plain frustration over that fact he was _here_ , Remy decided to indulge in his oral fixation. 

Time for Remy’s luck to increase came faster than normal when playing this con. He’d entered this game already late and he just wanted to get back home to Darcy. Not that she’d be awake but at least she’d be near him. Emil had been right over drinks a few nights ago- he was getting to be a lovesick _bête_. Instead of focusing on that, Remy kept his concentration on the game and soon enough doubled what he walked in with. 

“Herr LeBeau. I must admit zat zhere are other reasons for my vanting to see you tonight. I hope I haff been able to gain your interest in my business. But I understand zat trust is everything in this line of vork. Zat is vhat I vish to do now,” Wilhelm said ominously, catching Remy’s eye and refusing to break contact. At the insinuation, whatever it was, Remy’s muscles tightened. Picking up the discarded pile of cards, he began to shuffle them one-handed with minor aplomb.  

“And now do you intend to gain my trust?” Remy asked slowly. Briefly, he nodded to Jacque collecting and counting up their winnings. “By lettin’ me win more of these hands? ‘Fraid I have some other business to attend to in the early hours of the mornin’. Nothin’ against you fellas but that company’s a little easier on the eyes.” 

“Nothing so lighthearted, I am afraid. Still, a matter of zee heart,” sighed Wilhelm, nodding to the bodyguard in the room that had not answered the door. Wilhelm said something quickly in German and the man pulled a medium sized yellow envelope from his jacket’s inner pocket. The envelope was placed in Wilhelm’s hand and he proceeded to pull out a picture. He ensured only the back of the picture was shown to keep full dramatic effect. Once placed in the center of the table, Remy’s stomach dropped like he’d taken a sharp fall. He felt energy begin to pool from his palms and vibrate up to his fingers. Setting the cards down on the table carefully, Remy tried to control his movements to not give away any sign of weakness but also keep his power in check. 

The picture was of him and Darcy. Taken on her last trip to New Orleans and without either one of their knowledge. Remy remembered the day this picture had to have been taken. He’d taken it upon himself to show Darcy around New Orleans. She’d particularly liked his story about the first ever poker game played, which obviously had his own flair and slight disregard for accurate history. 

This picture was quite nice though, if he didn’t take into account that it was shot in secret. Darcy had her arm in Remy’s, wearing one of her damn shapeless outfits. But as Remy stared ahead, Darcy’s face was turned towards his. The look held... _something_. Something like wonder or compassion. Not love but definitely more than he’d been able to catch so far. Remy wondered if Darcy looked at him like that a lot when he wasn’t noticing. 

“I don’t take kindly to folks takin’ my photo without my permission,” Remy said quietly, lifting his eyes from the photo even if he wanted to grab it and study for any other signs of Darcy’s true affections.

“Ja, I understand. But it is for your own good. Zis, Zis _viper_ ,” spat Wilhelm, pointing a finger at Darcy’s head. “Zis viper must be viped out. She is a menace to all men.” 

“That’s some mighty strong feelings for such an innocent little lady,” Remy said carefully, gathering all this strength to keep his poker face. This picture either meant that Wilhelm was monitoring Remy for quite some time without the Guild knowing or he’d been on the search for Darcy. Neither situation was ideal but Remy could take care of himself. He wasn’t going to stand for someone planning an attack on Darcy, however. Certainly not on his watch. 

“Ha! Is zat vhat she has made you zink? Zat she is innocent? I haff come at the right time,” Wilhelm shook his head and took a long sip from his drink. The thought of Darcy made him furious, if the slight trembling of his hand was anything to go by. “Do not be blind, my friend. She finds men and becomes vhatever his heart desires. Vhen he is most vulnerable, she strikes. Takes vhat is most important.” 

“May I ask what it was she took from you?” asked Remy, even if he already knew the answer. 

“Some...family heirlooms. Very close to my heart,” Wilhelm chose to say, sighing and playing up the pity card. Of course, it did nothing to soften his image in Remy’s eyes. 

“You may think she has feelings for you but those are all a lie,” Jacob said gravely. “She is using you. She only wants what she can take from you. Money and power. That is all.” 

“Vhat name did she giff you? She told me her name was Anna. Vas name of my babysitter vhen I vas a little boy. Full of sentiment,” growled Wilhelm. “Vore something very different to zis, I can assure you. Catered to my fantasies.”  

“I have been able to take her movements somewhat through CCTV and other private feeds but I keep getting blocked or waylaid. We think she may be connected to someone who’s a computer genius- I mean, even more than me- or a lot of political sway because her files are redacted,” Tim said, saying more now than he had for the entire evening. This time, Remy couldn’t control the energy vibrating through his body. Picking up the top card on the deck, he tapped into its energy. Power flooded through his fingertips and into the 8 of hearts. As it glowed red hot, the occupants in the room shifted backwards. His eyes were probably a brighter red as well. That always set folks on edge, no matter the circumstances. 

“Think I’m grown enough to decide who I wanna be spendin’ time with,” Remy said in a low voice. It should have been a clear warning. Energy receded from the card and Remy picked up the rest of the back to shuffle once again, this time with both hands.

“I understand you may be upset but this is for the best,” Jacob intervened, realizing that his colleagues were not helping matters. “What we are offering, very generously, is to prove to you that we are worthy of trust. Your trust. There is a viper in your den and we will take care of her for you, if you so wish. She is a master of manipulation. Do not let her steal your heart, then your money and pride.” 

“Now, I believe you gentlemen are operatin’ under the wrong impression,” Remy began. He charged up the entire pack as he shuffled and the room filled with tension while watching the glowing cards. The bodyguards began to reach for the guns slowly. A small, breathy laugh left Remy’s mouth. It encompassed how livid he was at their audacity. “Ain’t nobody gonna tell Remy who he can or can’t pass his time with.”

Slowly, Remy dealt out the cards as if they were going to go another round. As he pulled a card from the deck, he let the energy recede before tossing it in front of Wilhelm. The man flinched as the card landed, expecting it to explode anyway. Both bodyguards pulled out guns and aimed them at Remy’s head while Emil and Jacque returned that favour. Dealing around the table, Remy pulled the energy back from each card at varying degrees of speed. He liked to call it Cajun Roulette. 

“She may be a viper but that’s as good as an angel to the devil. Ain’t that right, boys?” Remy asked and Jacque spoke up. 

“That’s mighty sound logic, LeBeau.”

“And I know my lady well enough that she ain’t planning on robbing me or my boys blind. Not that she could,” Remy pursed his lips as he tried to fight back a grin on thinking about Darcy trying just that. “Though, I don’t doubt she could give me a run for my money. What can I say? I like a woman with a little bit o’ bite.” 

A card made it’s way towards Tim, who appeared more awed than frightened by the entire display. Both Wilhelm and Jacob were in varying degrees of anger and fear. They held onto the women in their laps as if they were acceptable shields. Unfortunate for the woman who obviously wanted to be out of the room.

“Gentlemen, think of this as my formal decline of your generous offer,” Remy said sarcastically. “As honored as I am that you wanna do business with me, I am sorry to say the Guild will not need your help. Nor have they ever. In regards to my lady? I don’t take kindly to anyone disrespectin’ her or my intelligence on choosin’ her. If you haven’t gathered already.”

“She vill destroy you and your precious Guild. Mark my vords!” Wilhelm spat viciously. 

“You have 3 hours to leave New Orleans. If I hear you still here even a minute longer or you keep lookin’ for my lady, you gon’ meet the real devil,” Remy ground out, standing up and setting down the deck back on the table with a slam. Everyone jumped, expecting a large explosion but Remy wasn’t going to waste his power on this. He had much better things he could be doing than dealing with these pieces of human trash. Like sleeping, so he could have enough energy to spend the day with Darcy. 

Picking up the top card, he pushed out his seat and began to make his way out of the room, charging the card along the way. Emil and Jacque followed him, keeping their guns trained on the bodyguards who had yet to drop aim from Remy.

“You will regret this,” Jacob warned, though the condition wavered slightly in his voice when Remy flicked the card. At the last moment, he let the card’s energy wane. It flew between Jacob and Wilhelm, wedging itself in between couch cushions. Everyone ducked for cover but just looked like idiots as Remy walked out the door. 

As Remy and his boys walked down the hall, they heard arguing in the champagne room drift out but no one did anything to stop them as they walked out of the room unscathed and 10 grand heavier. Though, Remy did leave a few hundred with the bouncer at the bottom of the stairs along with explicit instructions that it be split between the women in the champagne room. 

They were able to leave Lipstixx without further incident, which was either luck or a testament to how unprepared Kranz and his team were with dealing with Remy. Another sign that they wouldn’t do much but be a drain to the Guild.

“Surprised you just didn’t blast their asses,”  Emil mentioned lightly as they made their way back onto Bourbon street. Both Emil and Jacque had long since put away their guns and were now in step with Remy. 

“Maybe this girl o’ yours _is_ makin’ you soft,” Jacque said with a nudge to Remy’s shoulder. 

“Now, you know I have better manners than to go blowing up couches in a champagne room. Those girls didn’t do nothin’ to deserve gettin’ hurt,” shrugged Remy. 

“So, it’s all about chivalry?” challenged Jacque. 

“ _Oui_. Have I done anything to make you think I ain’t nothin’ but a knight?” Remy asked and both men snorted. Both for different reasons. Emil was one of a few that knew Remy had began working with the X-men. Not even Darcy or SHIELD fully knew the extent of that. Jacque, of course, wasn’t aware and just assumed it was a joke regarding Remy’s less than honourable reputation that preceded him.  

“Hey, we’re just warnin’ you. If one angry man has been sniffin’ ‘round for the missus then there may be more,” Emil said somewhat gently. “Does the Guild need to be entirely involved in your love life?” 

“They do when it means Kranz came into New Orleans without any of us knowin’. If his intentions were to get involved with the Guild, whether by tryin’ to snitch out _ma crevette_ or not, we should have known beforehand.”

“That’s fair,” Jacque agreed. “I’ll have a talk with some o’ the boys. We can always stand to tighten up.” 

The three men walked in comfortable silence for a short while. They were heading towards their splitting point. Remy would take a car back to the ‘Cajun cottage’ and the other men would bring the money back to the Guild. Still, Remy could tell Emil was dying to have the last word. A raised eyebrow towards the man was all it took before he spat it out. 

“Aren’t you gonna tell us what the missus stole? And how?” Emil all but whined. 

“Yeah, didn’t think she could so much as lift a pack of gum. Maybe she’s Guild material after all,” Jacque added and Remy pulled his head back and let out a hearty laugh. 

“Ain’t my story to tell, boys. But I can assure you, the missus is an angel to Le Diable Blanc. How innocent you really think she gon’ be?” said Remy with a slight smirk. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations, which are a mix of Cajun French, French and German:
> 
> Saleau: nasty old man  
> Salut: Hello  
> Ma Crevette: my shrimp, a French pet name. Darcy is unaware Remy calls her this.  
> Ami: Friend  
> Herr: Mister  
> Bête: Fool/Cow
> 
> Disclaimer: I have never been to Lipstixx and I'm sure all the ladies there are lovely. I based the description on a review blog I found online, which I found seedy and did not like the language used to describe the women. This is a fictional story not meant to endorse or critique any gentleman's club.


	5. Tu Peux Me Tenir, Jusqu’à Ce Que Le Soleil Se Cache

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter, folks! Thank you for the all the kudos, comments and general love/support of this fic. Also of the bearing with for the long pause. But I finished! *Cue the Cajun style fanfare*  
> Hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. I've certainly got a few more ideas for this 'verse, so let's see where the plot bunnies run off to. And feel free to send me any ideas/ thoughts you have have for it, as it may help fuel my creativity ;)

Wafting smells of beef and coffee woke Darcy. She lay in bed, bleary eyed, trying to make sense of where she was. Last she remembered, she was on the couch waiting for-

Sitting straight up and getting a little lightheaded in the process for her troubles, Darcy let out a growl. She wasted no time trying to get the sheets untangled from her legs but only proceeded to make it worse. Taking a short moment to let her rage settle so she could logically get herself out of the room, Darcy thought back to the night before. She’d taken her spot on the couch after realizing Remy was probably living it up in a strip club. Obviously, Remy had come home after she fell asleep and moved her back to her bed. That made her feel some things that dampened her rage so she refused to think on it further. 

Of course, last night, Darcy snooped a little more because she had nothing better to do than wait and stew. She learned more about the strip club and their reputation for ‘extras’ in backrooms. That did not settle well with her, even if she guiltily conceded that people had to eat and she wasn’t really doing much in the needs department for Remy. Then again, Remy was making such a big todo about wooing her, the least he could do was keep things in his pants until after she left. So she fell asleep, feeling a mixture of guilt, heartbreak and begrudging acceptance. 

But it was morning now (technically noon, now that she checked the clock on the bedside table) and her rage was freshly awoken. Finally, just tugging on the sheets roughly and then tossing them to the side, Darcy hopped out of bed. With determination, she wrenched the door open and strode down the hall towards the kitchen where the smells continued to fill the house with delicious promises. 

The sight that met Darcy when she finally was in eyesight of the kitchen made her stop. At the stove, Remy moved about, concentrated on the various pots and pans sizzling and boiling. All in a frilly green apron, tight black t-shirt and low slung sweatpants. It was the most dressed down she’d seen him and his muscles were on fine display under the thin cotton. The frilly green apron was also doing distracting things to her. Like making her wonder what he’d look like _only_ in the apron. 

Shaking off the distracting thought, Darcy let out a huff at her own traitorous behavior but ended up catching Remy’s attention. 

“Mornin’ chére, I made us some _grillade et grits_ for breakfast. ‘Spose it's lunch now. Though, these are good any time of the day,” Remy said with a grin and no hint that he could be in any trouble. 

“I’m still not a huge fan of grits,” Darcy said. It had become Remy’s mission to get Darcy to enjoy the specialty of the south. They weren’t bad but they also weren’t something she ever really craved. 

“You will be of these. They freshly stone ground. Not even two days old,” Remy said with the utmost confidence as he began to spoon the concoction onto bowls. 

“Okay, that’s kind of cool- wait! No, stop distracting me! I’m so angry at you!” Darcy said, crossing her arms and glaring. Obviously, that was the last thing Remy expected if the confused look on his face was anything to go by.  

“Oh, I’m sorry if I did anything to upset you. Did you want to sleep on the couch all night? S’not so good for your neck, chére.” 

“Don’t chére me!” Darcy did her best to not scream at his almost smug tone, pulling out of his reach when he set the plates down and tried to touch her shoulder. The little bit of logic she’d tried to talk herself down with throughout the night flew out the window. “I know where you went last night! A freakin’ strip club! You can’t keep it in your pants until I leave? Seriously? The least you can do is not spout some bullshit lines when you plan on meeting up with strippers.”

“Oh, that?” asked Remy, not denying the accusation whatsoever. Darcy hadn't expected him to admit it so easily. Noticing that his answer made her angrier, Remy put up his hands in surrender. “I don’t know how you found out about that, but it ain’t what you think. It was just business.”  

“Yeah, that’s what all Johns and hookers tell the cops when they get caught,” scoffed Darcy. 

“Not that kind of business,” Remy raised an eyebrow but otherwise was completely calm. “Believe me, that kind of business I still had hopes of keepin’ between you and me, chére.” 

“What kind of business is the Guild doing in a low down strip club? I saw the footage of you going in there. What _possibly_ could be more important than you staying here, something that you’ve worked so hard to make sure I have to do for days every time I’m here?”

“If you remember chére, there was a man in my town that I didn’t know ‘bout till last night and you know how territorial I get. He wanted to meet up with me for some poker in a backroom and I wanted to teach him a lesson. Now, man’s as stubborn as a mule so while I bought us some time, he’s still probably gonna lick his wounds and come sniffin’ back,” Remy said, standing tall and looking quite proud of himself. It suddenly clicked in Darcy’s head. _Kranz_. 

 “That’s even worse than you sleeping with hookers!” Darcy shouted and hit him on the shoulder. The punch probably was only a tap to him but his look of pride disappeared. 

“How’s that worse than me sleepin’ with hookers? I was protectin’ you!” Remy asked, his own voice beginning to rise and an irate glare developing in his eyes. 

“Why the hell didn’t you tell me that Kranz was asking for you? Or that you were going to go meet him? I could have helped you! I was going crazy, thinking someone kidnapped you or worse!” Darcy’s mind swelled with the thoughts of what could have happened to Remy just taking on Kranz. Actually, that was probably why Daisy left out telling Darcy about where the German man was. Also why Daisy suddenly jumped back on the Remy bandwagon right before Darcy fell asleep. While Kranz himself was not a man to be entirely feared, he tended to surround himself with men that should be, bodyguard or otherwise. It was best to not go gungho when dealing with him. “I was looking for you and you were just gone. You could have gotten hurt!” 

“Now, don’t go tellin’ Remy that you was worried ‘bout him,” Remy grinned like a cat that had caught an entire family of canaries. “That why you really angry, chére? ‘Cause Remy could have gotten hurt?” 

“ _No_ ,” scoffed Darcy, knowing that when he spoke in third person, he was normally very smug. “I’m angry that you didn’t bother to tell me the truth! That’s kind of the theme of this trip, if you haven’t noticed.”

“Oh,” Remy lost his grin and looked genuinely regretful. It made Darcy feel a tad better. “I am sorry ‘bout that. The man went to the Guild, askin’ for me personally. I didn’t want to drag you into it, if it really wasn’t ‘bout you.” 

“Oh,” Darcy parroted back, deflating somewhat. If Kranz actually didn’t know she was in town, there wasn’t much use flaunting it in his face. “What...what did he want?” 

“He wanted to do business with the Guild. Launderin’ and whatnot. Rambled on and on about all the families he works for and how his business runs. I gave him 3 hours to get out New Orleans, else he’d really get a lesson other than me cleanin’ him out in poker.”

“Really? That’s all he wanted?” Darcy asked and Remy seemed to be warring with himself on whether or not to tell Darcy the entire story. The truth won out. 

“Well, in order to try and gain my trust, he told me all ‘bout you. How you was a little viper waitin’ to steal all my worldly possessions. Seducin’ me ‘long the way. Had a picture of us together. Wanted me to give you up so he could enact revenge.” 

“That’s...not good,” Darcy said quietly and Remy nodded. 

“He was with a man named Jacob. Older fellow. Also a young American named Tim. Computer hacker, likely. Both workin’ hard on findin’ you alone. They nearly did, too.” 

The rational part of Darcy’s mind was telling her that it was actually good she wasn’t there. If she had been, all hell would have broken loose and they’d not get any info. Remy obviously learned a lot more about Kranz’s laundering business in a night than SHIELD did by poking around his assets. What they did know was that Jacob was one of Kranz’s partners and investor of the now commandeered Alien artifacts. This kid Tim, though? He was a new player. 

“Don’t know if that little friend of yours- Daisy’s her name? Don’t know if she been helpin’ or hinderin’ that Tim fellow. Said something ‘bout lookin’ all over for you but every time he got a trail, he was blocked. Thought SHIELD was involved. Didn’t know it was SHIELD, mind you. Though, I assume the reason he can’t access your files is ‘cause of Daisy. Raised his suspicions.” 

“Pretty sure she’d be offended at you even entertaining the notion that she helped the baby hacker,” Darcy joked, even if she didn’t really feel it. How had Kranz gotten so far in finding her? Coulson would not be happy. Hell, _Darcy_ was not happy. Now, Coulson would probably up tech security and keep her on a shorter leash for missions until they figured out more of Kranz’s next steps. Oh joy. “So...you won all his money and what? Said that you were my protector or something?” 

“Somethin’ like that. Played a little Cajun Roulette and told him to not go lookin’ for you since you belonged to Le Diable Blanc now. Uh, I know you don’t. Not ‘les you want to. That is,” Remy said a little more softly, turning round to turn off the burners on the stove as he awkwardly backtracked. Darcy had never seen him be awkward before. It was kind of cute. 

“I...don’t really want to belong to anyone,” Darcy said and watched Remy’s shoulders slump. “Though, I guess if I _had_ to. For mission purposes. I really don’t mind if it’s you. I mean, what with your Southernly gentleman manners, a girl could do worse.” 

“Well, I wouldn’t want you to do nothin’ you didn’t want, chére,” Remy said smoothly, turning back around and looking visibly brighter. Once he finished loading the plates he headed towards the dining room table. A sudden thought came to him along the way and he stopped to look at Darcy with a shit-eating grin. “Now chére, why were you visitin’ Remy in the middle of the night? Hmm?” 

“Uh…” Darcy searched for a less embarrassing answer than the truth but couldn’t come up with anything that sounded halfway believable. 

“Was Kranz right? You tryin’ to seduce ol’ Remy?” Remy grinned, setting the plates down on the table. “Must say, I don’t mind one bit.”

“I was…” began Darcy but she lost the will to use her excuse of ‘I needed batteries for my sound cancelling headphones’. If Remy was going to tell her the truth, she should too. “I wanted to talk about our kiss.”

“And maybe have a couple more?” Remy pushed lightly. 

“Yeah, maybe. But seeing you were gone certainly put a damper on the mood.”

“I would have much rather stayed here last night. Even if there wasn’t a chance that you’d be knockin’ on my door,” promised Remy. From his soft tone, Darcy knew it was true and not some romantic line he was spewing. She’d tended to get the sense that with Remy, no matter the ridiculous story or line to her, there was some truth underneath it. It was just his way, she supposed. Always embellishing. While she craved truth, Darcy could still appreciate the sense of showmanship he applied to everything. She could never accuse him of being boring and she’d broken up with guys in the past for that very reason. 

“Thanks,” Darcy nodded, not finding the energy to come up with some snarky comeback. It wasn’t because she couldn't but because there really wasn’t a need to. She allowed Remy to pull out her chair and help scoot it back in. As she dug into her breakfast, she had to admit that it was pretty amazing, as was everything he’d cooked for her up to this point. The grits were richer and fluffier than she’d remembered from his past attempts. “Oh my god, the grits are delicious.”

“I knew I could hook you with some fresh ground grits and a bit more time,” Remy smiled, clearly pleased he’d won that argument. His smile was one of pure and innocent joy. His Cajun roots were a part of him. Darcy suddenly realised that his showing off New Orleans meant he was trying to share a part of him. Obviously, it was very much an intro course into Remy LeBeau but it was more that what most people probably ever earned in a lifetime. It was important to him that she liked the grits and the Cajun folk music because it was all what made him...him. That was his truth, even if it wasn’t all the deep, dark secrets she’d been expecting.  

“Why do you have to make it so hard for me to stay mad at you?” Darcy whined, letting out an aggravated groan. Without her righteous indignation, she was just a silly girl crushing on her soulmate after all her fighting tooth and nail against it. Her pride was all she had and now it was slipping away. Because Remy LeBeau was a sweet, fun and witty guy when he let his guard down. Also, he had the body of a god (and if anyone would know what a god was built like, Darcy would, having met like, 5 people from mythology). Why was she fighting this, again? 

“As cute as you are with that lil’ determined look in your eyes, gotta say I like your smile much more,” Remy said, doing his best to try and catch her eyes. When she gave in and looked up, she saw a small smile on his lips and the clear look of adoration. Her stomach dropped and her chest tightened, like she was looking down on top of a roller coaster’s highest peak right before the plunge. Just as she decided to not analyse this feeling, a flash of uncertainty crossed Remy’s face. Darcy’s throat tightened and she found it just a little hard to breath.

Remy’s shoulder’s slumped as he leaned back and crossed his arms. Regret touched his features and Darcy wondered if she was right in trying to keep her heart guarded. Was he really scoping out dates at the strip club in addition to sorting out Kranz? 

“Word is, that little Mutant hate group you raided is risin’ up again. ‘Cept different name and bigger guns. More brainwashin’ too. Subtle propaganda and the like. Tryin’ to get the hate into the little ones, first,” Remy explained. It took a moment for Darcy to realise that he was offering up his precious intel about a day earlier than normal. She listened with rapt attention, vaguely wondering if she should stop him to grab her laptop for notes but also a little worried that he’d clam up again if she interrupted him. 

So, she just listened as he discussed the X-Men mission he joined in on and what they found. In Remy’s own adventures, he’d discovered that the group was now going by the New Dawn Party. They were becoming a lynchpin with other groups that were anti-mutant, anti-inhuman as well as white supremacists.  Remy mentioned how the group was trying to make their way into New Orleans but he was doing his best to stamp them out. Despite that, they were spreading fast and had political aspirations. He even had a list of who were the bigger players in the group.. 

“Oh...that’s a lot more than usual,” Darcy said once Remy was finished. He offered her a sheepish grin and waited until she realised she was expected to say something else. “I, uh, wasn’t expecting you to tell me all that today. Normally, you want till the last minute.” 

“I was thinkin’ ‘bout what you said last night, chére. How you thought I was just draggin’ it all out. Hidin’ the truth and such. I want you to come down here ‘cause you want to spend time with me. Not ‘cause I’m some job,” Remy admitted and this time, Darcy was speechless. He was offering her the information early so she had the option of leaving. Even if he didn’t want her to go. The choice was hers. And from the look on his face, he was fully expecting her to take the first plane out of New Orleans. 

“Oh.”

It was the only thing Darcy could say. Swallowing past the lump in her throat, she tried to take another bite of her breakfast but found the taste lacking somehow. If she wanted, she could leave now. This was what she wanted, right? What she complained about to Daisy whenever she’d listen. Now that she had the option, Darcy found she didn’t want it. 

“I mean...when else am I gonna ever get paid for monthly vacations?” Darcy said, watching the quirk of Remy’s eyebrow and the spark of hope in his eyes. “Also, I’ve never been on a riverboat before and would be really disappointed if we didn’t go on that tour.” 

“Can’t argue with that, chére,” Remy said, allowing himself a hint of a smile. 

“Besides, what bigger ‘fuck you’ to Kranz would it be to have us cuddling the next day you told him to scram. ‘Cause we both know he’s still got a paparazzo following us somehow,” Darcy used a spoon to move around her grits, trying to come up with any excuse that didn’t show how ridiculously fast she was falling for Remy. “And it would drive him crazy if we were...I don’t know, kissing or something in a few of them. We’d probably have to, uh, practice the kissing before hand. Obviously, so it doesn’t look planned.” 

This time, Remy grinned. It was absolutely lascivious and sent shivers of anticipation down Darcy’s back.  

“Never been one to disappoint a beautiful woman,” Remy said. “Though, just between the two of us, my reputation has been slippin’ since I met you.” 

It took a moment for Darcy to grasp his meaning but once she realised what he was suggesting, she blushed. A silly reaction, she knew, but he’d pretty much assured her he’d been celibate as of late. Because he was waiting for her. 

“Well, I’d hate for your reputation to suffer,” Darcy said suggestively. She regretted her tone the moment the words left her lips but couldn’t help the enjoyment she got from the slight blush on Remy’s cheeks. Darcy Lewis, youngest daughter of a Coloradoan librarian and a police officer, made the great Diable Blanc blush by suggesting they make out. Honestly, it probably had more to do with other thoughts triggered that were now floating in his mind (she could tell from the way his eyes darkened) but she’d still take it as a win. 

Oh yes, she could definitely get used to this new found power. 

 

* * *

 

“To Darcy! Mostly because I’m a prick but also, you’re a valuable member of this team,” Hunter said, holding his mug of beer up in a rather mediocre toast but it was appreciated nonetheless. Darcy raised her own mug in a salute and the other SHIELD members at the table clinked their mugs with hers. Beer sloshed down on her hand but she didn’t mind. Looking around her, she caught the smiles of Daisy, Bobbi, Jemma and Fitz. Daisy in particular was sending Darcy a suspicious side-eye because the two of them hadn’t had a chance to catch up since Darcy returned. The moment she got back to the Playground, she had to give Coulson her intel on both the New Dawn Party and Kranz. Given that she had more information than usual, she took up more time and only got the message to meet off base at the most decent bar in a 20 mile radius (Darcy was still half certain that Billy Koenig was responsible for the bar). 

Daisy was obviously craving some quality deets that would not have been shared with Coulson. Especially since Darcy had been covertly covering her neck the entire day. When she returned to the Playground, she’d tied a little silk scarf around her neck, claiming that she was still adjusting from the hot New Orleans weather. Now, she let her hair down and was wearing a baggy turtleneck sweater. Daisy wasn’t fooled. 

“So how’d you get LeBeau to release so much info?” Fitz asked innocently. It wasn’t feigned, Darcy was sure, since he wasn’t really that invested in the Darcy/Remy debates floating around the Playground. At least, she hoped those debates weren’t going around _that_ fast. 

“Yeah Darcy, how _did_ you?” Daisy asked, leaning her elbows on the sticky table and causing Bobbi to roll her eyes. 

“Well, given that Kranz was actually there, that sort of explains half of it,” Darcy shrugged off the unspoken accusation and focused on her beer. Now, she wasn’t opposed to telling Daisy all the details of her last 24 hours with Remy but she still wanted a moment or two to process it all herself. She’d left for the mission in the headspace that she was an agent with no extra feelings over Remy and returned very much taken in by his Cajun charm. The change was a little dizzying.  

“So you didn’t get that love bite from Mr. LeBeau?” Jemma asked, small smile on her lips and mischief dancing in her eyes as she took a dainty sip of beer. Of course, leave it to the quiet one to break the awkward ice. 

“I...I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Darcy scoffed and tried to covertly use her hair to cover her neck even more. It didn’t earn any convinced looks from anyone at the table. 

“ _No_ ,” Hunter whined. “He’s got to you too.” 

“It was for the mission,” Darcy insisted but even she wasn’t convinced by that. Deciding that if Remy could tell her the truth, she might as well do the same about the new nature of their relationship, she shrugged her shoulders. “Okay, fine. We made out like teenagers because we wanted to. But that’s it. I’m still a lady and responsible agent.” 

“More noble than me,” Bobbi smirked. “I would have jumped his bones the moment he said my words.” 

“You didn’t jump _my_ bones when I said your words,” Hunter insisted lamely. 

“I married you, didn’t I?” Bobbi sent him a pointed look. 

“Yeah, then divorced me,” Hunter said, earning a small snort of amusement from Bobbi. 

“I’m just gonna shut up because I have not drunk enough yet to have this argument.” 

“Not an argument, just statin’ facts,” Hunter mumbled before taking a long gulp of his beer. 

“Long story short, Remy is not as...complicated as I thought. I mean, he’s still super complicated but the two of us in a relationship isn’t as weird as I assumed,” Darcy said, catching Daisy gearing up for a long-winded rant. “And yes, Daisy, I will give you the long story later.” 

“Oh, please, give us the long story now. Is he a gentle lover? Or does he just grab you and throw you onto the bed every time?” Jemma asked, eyes wide and totally invested. Both Hunter and Fitz shared looks of utter horror as Daisy and Bobbi learned in for more details. 

“He’s surprisingly gentle,” Darcy couldn’t help but say, feeling her cheeks heat up. “But he’s obviously not afraid to treat me like the naughty girl I can be. But still in a sort of finessed, classy way.” 

“You want another pint?” Hunter asked Fitz, standing up so fast that his chair fell over. He carried their mostly full mugs as Fitz followed him to the bar. 

“I’d like a lobotomy if they offer them,” Fitz said. 

“You girls have 20 minutes to talk about whatever nasty details you want,” Hunter declared, refusing to turn his head their way but at least he accepted what was developing between Darcy and Remy. Or at least, as was accepting as he was going to be. Still, she obviously had the full support of the girls at the table. 

“C’mon, tell us all the nasty details,” Daisy begged with a pout. 

“We’ve been waiting for them the moment everyone found out you exchanged words,” Jemma nodded in agreement. 

“Okay...so, as you know, I was wearing that dress for the Kranz mission.” 

“What? Why? No one told me that!” Jemma said but was shushed by the other women. 

As Darcy began to weave her tale, all the women around her gave in with rapt attention on their faces. It was nice to be back with her SHIELD family, but she was no longer afraid to say that she missed being with Remy. Things were easier with him somehow, though she wasn’t sure if that was just because the basis of her missions with him was to relax. She was certainly looking forward to seeing him outside of a SHIELD mission and discover where this relationship went. Before Darcy left, she made Remy promise that they would meet up on a weekend away from New Orleans and the Playground that was strictly the two of them shrugging off the moniker of SHIELD Agent and King of Thieves. 

Relationships between soulmates weren’t always guaranteed to be perfect but Darcy wasn’t dreading it anymore. Maybe Remy was right and it was about time for her to have a bit of irresponsible pleasure before the business. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grillade et grits: A beef and grits dish originated from New Orleans. For real though, fresh stone ground grits are bomb. But I'd also lick grits of a shoe, to be honest.


End file.
